Im no Viking
by XxCheechyBoiixX
Summary: Set in the current season. (13) Adrius is the last remaining valkyrie, who has chose to live in the confines of purgatory since the great war. All the Valkyrie are extinct... so how is it possible for her to find a mate of royal blood? Its not... so how does Dean Winchester end up being bound to her by fate.


This is my first fic. Originated from a dream i had funnily enough. Nice but constructive firm criticism is appreciated! :)

Chapter One

Adrius

Some may call this place no mans land, an eternal prison or purgatory and such. I have called this place my home for a millenia. I was the first banished here along to follow soon were the leviathan. I could leave whenever i please, but there is nothing for me on earth or in heaven nor hell. What is the most powerful being in creation doing ruling a place of atrocities? Honestly i am not welcome nor do i wish to be welcomed anywhere else. It would be a pain is the ass.  
What was there before dark and light?  
Life and death.  
Valkyrie.  
Creator of life and bringer of death. Our peoples souls lingered a state of eternal mind. In the void. We were anything and everything.  
Me and my brother were the first. The king and queen. The first step to creating a physical home for a change of location was logical. Our future creations would need a light and a dark. So we created the drarkness and the light. Soon as celestial siblings do they started fighting and the light called himself God. He wanted a world of his own to rule, as did the darkness. She wasnt as smart i will give God that. He won and created earth, banishing the darkness. As his creators we wanted to share the wonders he envisioned. Valkyrie loved the beauty of earth so we created our own physical forms and builts marvellous palaces and lived for quite some time before God wanted to create his own beings. I trusted god as he had never wronged me in my life. He gave our people a place to grow.  
Just as quick as we grew we fell.  
Angels. War. Death.  
His own son betrayed him and everything went up in flames. The war between good and bad tore our civilization apart. God harnessed the earths core to forge a weapon to kill Valkyrie. He never got his hands dirty. Angels on both sides killed us all. I fought along side lucifer. I was furious at my once pure creation. When the time came and lucifer lost and all my family, ALL MY FAMILY, were gone i took refuge in purgatory and started ruling those foul things that darkness called creations.  
How? I am the first being to ever exist. I bend time and create worlds. But i learnt the hard way that if you give something a choice there is always a chance that it will go very wrong. All creatures of their level feel the power of my soul and bow instinctively.  
Angels. Demons. Everything below will bow.  
I am smart and i have learnt from my mistake. Which is the reason why i have sat put, content, living in purgatory.

There was a strange time in purgatory where an angel and a human soul managed to be banished here. How they did doesnt concern me. Who it was. Does.  
A bloody Winchester. Of all people.  
I left my wooden tower that morning not so long a go to find out why. I knew everything about everything up until i was forced into solitute. I am very curious to learn whats been going on in the world above that i have ignored for so long. Considering its throwing humans and angels into purgatory now.

I jumped silently through the dense tree tops swiftly and mutely until i was hovering over a tall and rather handsome human and a very beautiful angel partnered with a vampire! I scowled in confusion. None of this make sense. I used my ability to become transperent to walk along side them, just listening to see if they have been sent for a reason. To find me perhaps.

"Just down this river and up the cliff face brother. The portal isnt far" the vampire spoke in a gruff voice.  
They want to use my portal to get out? Part of me doesn't really care about them anymore. I have rules and that is i will kill you if you try and escape and i have all my grunts obliging because nobody knows im still alive. I couldnt help but be drawn to this rugged green eyed man. He was perfect. He could have been one of the first humans if im truely honest.

"Stop." The angel halted.  
"Cas we gotta keep moving," the humans voice rough and tired.  
"Do you feel that? The feeling when i first got here but much stronger."  
Chapter 1 pt 2

"Cas all im feeling is we need to get our asses moving again." As the human spoke the vampire and 'Cas' were looking through the invisible cloaking of me.  
I stepped back and revealed myself.

"Mi lady," i got a better a llok at the vampire whom i know by benny.  
"Escorting these two out are you? What a gentleman. I hope you arent hitching a ride in this vessel." Authority seeped into my tone.  
"Benny who is this?"  
"Dean, this is the queen of purgatory. I would be nice brother she has a temper nowadays." Benny cautiously warned 'Dean'. I looked at this human and the eyes and felt my shoulder blade burning.  
You. Are. Not. Serious.  
Not a human mate. Anything else but a human! I didnt know this could happen. I watced hum flinch in pain as ignored mine.  
"What the hell was that lady?!" He exclaimed like a peasant. Great.  
I raised an eye brow at him. "Look you-"  
"Silence" i comanned and he stopped talking and didnt press on but looked oddly at me because in fact he couldnt. His soul was obeying my wish.  
"Now, you and your angel have a short run down the river. Run. Now. Or i will have you killed Human. Goodluck getting out angel." I smirked and teleported back to my tower to watch them escape.  
Quietly i thought to myself i knew i would never let that human die in here. My human will not die in an animals wasteland.

He faught bravely and selflessly, like a warrior. The angel was weak and barely holding on up the rock face. Benny was no where to be seen. Good boy. I saw the pain and devastation growing more intense on this humans face as the angel kept slipping. It broke my heart. And the portal closed, leaving the angel for dead. I teleported in front of him and all the leviathan and creatures grew weary. The bowed and walked away.  
"Why did you save me?"  
"I feel there is much bigger things in store for us Cas." I placed my hand on his head and sent him back to earth with no memory of me doing so.

I stood there, pondering what i had just done. This will come back to haunt me, but for that human, i hope it is all worth it.


End file.
